Radiant
by Death Skater
Summary: Tales games xover. The remake of the drama Radiant is in the making, and there is only chaos when rock band Impulse's members, Emil, Saleh, Spada, Yuri, and Moses are starring it.


**Authoress Notes ∙** NO I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE MY TALES OF THE ABYSS STORIES LOL. DON'T KILL ME.

**Disclaimer ∙** No, no, I don't own anything.

* * *

"T-This is where we're shooting Radiant? It's really big…" Emil asked, looking in awe as he walked into the large warehouse. It was spacious, and Emil couldn't tell how high the ceiling went up. There were people with headphones checking sounding, people running around with boxes and carts, and a whole lot of chaos going on.

"Yes, that's right." Chitose replied walking behind Emil. She was little close, but it was expected. She was his body guard after all.

Emil was the lead singer of Impulse after all. They were a five member band consisting of himself, Saleh, Yuri, Moses, and Spada. They were number 1 on the Blastia Charts, the most prominent charts in modern day world of Terresia.

"It looks a pretty nice place." Yuri commented, looking around. Lilith looked around, examining her surroundings. It'd be best to do that if you're a bodyguard, so you'll know what's what and where's where.

"I wonder if you guys can do this." Jade suddenly said. Saleh looked at him with a scary smile equivalent to Jade's. The other members of the group backed away a little. Saleh and Jade… they were a scary pair.

"Why do you say that, Jade?" He asked, and Jade shrugged his shoulders.

"Impulse is a band, not a group of actors." Jade replied, keeping his eyes out for the producer and the director. He walked over, tapping the shoulder of a girl with short brown hair. She turned to look at him as he stood straight, pushing up his glasses with a smile.

"Miss, do you happen to know where Ms. Ange Serena or Mr. Richter Abend are?" He asked.

"Ms. Ange is in her office. Unfortunately, I don't know the whereabouts of Mr. Richter. May I ask your name?" She asked, and Jade nodded.

"I'm Jade Curtiss. I'm here with Impulse, regarding the drama film Radiant. Who might you be?" He said as the other body guards and the band came up beside Jade.

"Me? I'm Annie Barrs, Ms. Ange's pupil. Please wait here. I'll get Ms. Ange now!" Annie replied, running off deeper into the warehouse to find her boss. It was only minutes later that a young blue haired woman came up, followed by Annie and another girl with long, pale peach-colored hair.

"Hello. You must be Impulse and their body guards, right?" Ange asked with a gentle smile. Jade had his creepy smile as always, and Ange seemed unfazed.

"That's correct. We had a meeting a few weeks back regarding our invite to be filmed in this movie." He replied, and Ange suddenly jumped and smiled, as if remembering something.

"Oh, that's right! You're Jade Curtiss, right?" She asked, and Jade nodded. "Come this way!" She said, walking left. The body guards followed behind her pupil and the other unidentified girl. The group watched as the staff remained busy at work, while a lot of other chaos occurred. Particuraly, one boy who was running desperately, like something menacing and evil was coming his way. He had short, orange hair.

"Get back here dreck!" It seemed a man with long red hair was chasing him. He was followed by another girl with short brown hair and glasses that were on her head.

"Asch, stop! Get a hold of yourself!" The girl shouted, and she was accompanied by yet another boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey! Stop running everywhere! You'll ruin the set!" He sounded like a teacher. While they were looking that way, the group paused when Spada suddenly fell with an thud.

"Ow…" He mumbled, rubbing his wrist that hit the floor as when he used his lower part of his arms to prevent him from falling face first on to the cement. He turned to look to see what was on his knees and saw a girl. The girl quickly regained her composure and pushed herself off, falling onto the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said nervously, getting up and offering Spada a hand.

"Nah, it's okay." He said as she pulled him up and he stood. He dusted off his pants while the girl dusted her skirt.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Colette Brunel. What about you?" She suddenly introduced herself. She probably wanted to make friends with the people here.

"I'm Spada Belforma, and by Colette… You mean Colette from Pride?" He asked. Before she could answer, another figure came up to her. He had blonde hair

"Colette, are you okay?" He inquired with a worried expression. He kept a healthy distance away from her, and she nodded with a smile. He sighed, slapping his forehead. "You should watch where you're going." Colette chuckled and he gave a exasperated smile.

"And you might be?" Saleh asked, turning to face them.

"Oh! Me, I forgot to introduce myself, sorry. I'm Guy from Pride." Guy said, offering a hand towards Saleh.

"Saleh." That was all the guitarist of Impulse said. Most of the other body guards and Impulse were ready to push tackle Guy away from Saleh for his safety rather then letting Saleh and Guy share a handshake. Of course, Saleh simply grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake, acknowledging their meeting. Guy let go, although he couldn't shake off the bad vibes that Saleh gave off.

"Guy! Colette!" A sudden shout from behind turned their attention to the pair running to them. One had green hair and the other had white.

"Stop running off like that!" The green haired boy said, panting.

"Sorry Tytree, Veigue." Guy apologized with a nervous chuckle. He scratched the back of his head. From the sounds of it, the pair called Pride running off was definitely not something new.

"I'm sorry, Veigue, Tytree." Colette also apologized, but Veigue shook his head.

"Looks like you're all having fun. Since you all seemed to be getting along, I'll leave with your managers in regards to the film." Ange said, and the two managers with golden hair and long black hair nodded, and followed her to their original destination.

"Eh? Who're these people?" Tytree asked, looking at the new group before him.

"This is… " Guy began, but stopped, realizing he didn't know either.

"I'm Spada Belforma; We're from Impulse!" Spada gave a grin as he held out his hand.

"I'm Tytree Crowe! I'm Guy's bodyguard!" Tytree replied, grabbing Spada hand and shaking it. They let go and were both grinning like idiots. They were going to be good friends.

"I'm Yuri Lowell. The two people who just left were our managers, Natalia and Hilda." Yuri said, not offering a hand to shake, and kept a more stoic-ish manner. They simply moved onto Lilith, since she was right next to him.

"I'm Lilith Aileron. I work as Yuri's bodyguard." She answered, crossing her arms. She didn't offer her hand either. They quickly moved to Cless who stood near them too.

"I'm Cless Alvein. I'm Spada's bodyguard." He had a friendly expression and offered his hand out to Veigue, whom both shook.

"I'm Veigue Lungberg, Colette's bodyguard." Veigue seemed sullen, but nowhere near a bad guy. They moved to the next person, whom was Jade.

"I'm Jade Curtiss. My job is to be Saleh's body guard." Jade smiled, offering his hand. Colette moved to shake it, but paused when she stared at a red haired boy in the back making an X sign. Jade immediately looked at him, putting his hand back to his side as the red haired boy froze, stiffening.

"I'm Saleh." The purple haired man said simply, without offering his hand a second time.

"I'm Loni! I'm Moses' bodyguard!" Loni introduced himself with an excited smile. He seemed ecstatic to be at the set of Radiant.

"I-I'm Emil…" The young, effeminate young boy said nervously, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. He didn't offer his hand.

"You're so shy, Emil! I'm Moses!" A red haired boy said; it was the same red head from earlier. He put Emil into a friendly head lock that Emil tried to escape, unsuccessfully. Too busy picking on Emil, Moses didn't bother offering his hand to Pride or its bodyguards.

"I'm Chitose." A young black haired girl said, giving a small bow as she smiled maturely. She seemed knowledgeable for her age.

* * *

**Authoress Notes ∙ **It's a prologue. It's short, it sucks, and this is what I get for trying to write on 2 hours of sleep. Good night.


End file.
